Dreams come true
by veronique2
Summary: after a trip Brian have a very special gift for Michael


Just a very short round robin that maybe got away from us a little  
  
bit in the end, lol. I blame it on Vero... ;o) And it was  
  
Victoria's first time writing anything! Yea! Unfortunately she had  
  
to leave for class before Vero and I finished so she didn't get to  
  
see what we did to the end of the fic yet! Oops!  
  
Title: Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Tazzzkitty, Vero and Victoria  
  
Fandom: QAF  
  
Pairing: B/M  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first  
  
Feedback Sent To: tazackitty @ hotmail.com  
  
Status: New, Complete  
  
Category: Comedy  
  
Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or under  
  
copyright, are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Brian takes a trip and comes back with a very special gift  
  
for Michael.  
  
Notes: Written as a live chat round robin by Tazzzkitty, Vero and  
  
Victoria  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Dreams come true  
  
Tazzz:  
  
"Mikey, look over there," Brian said, nudging his friend and pointing  
  
across the mall.  
  
"What?" Michael said, looking but not seeing what Brian was pointing  
  
at.  
  
"The photo booth. Let's do it."  
  
"Oh, no. I hate getting my picture taken. I don't want to."  
  
Michael shook his head and backed away a step.  
  
Brian didn't want to deal with Michael's behavior and he wrapped an  
  
arm around him and led him to the photo booth. Michael protested,  
  
but Brian was stronger and soon he found himself pushed into the  
  
booth. He tried to leave, but Brian grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please?" Brian said, his voice serious, and Michael stayed, but  
  
crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Brian put the money in the machine and turned around to Michael. He  
  
immediately moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck,  
  
leaning down to nip at his neck and then his cheek. FLASH! The  
  
first picture was taken just as Michael laughed out loud, despite his  
  
former reticence about getting his photos taken.  
  
Victoria:  
  
"I told you Mikey, it would be only 2 weeks. I will be here in a  
  
blink of an eye."  
  
"And you will have these photos to remember me," Brian said, touching  
  
foreheads with Michael, as they used to do.  
  
"Ok, but you have to promise me you will drive safely, I don't know  
  
yet why you don't want me to go with you on this trip," said Michael,  
  
a bit angry remembering that Brian didn't want to go with him to  
  
the "Free Market party."  
  
"Oh Mikey, you are so pathetic, I told you that you can go, but with  
  
a condition, and you didn't want to accept it," Brian said to his  
  
best friend.  
  
"Oh, Brian, stop teasing me, I want to go, but I know you aren't  
  
talking seriously. I know you don't want me... to go," said Michael.  
  
Tazzz:  
  
"That's crazy, Mikey..." FLASH! The machine took the next photo,  
  
startling the two men. They laughed and blinked at the bright light.  
  
Brian reached over and grabbed Michael, pinching his sides, causing  
  
Michael to laugh out loud again. "Of course I want you to go with  
  
me, but..."  
  
Michael nodded sadly and tried to pull away. "I know... you will be  
  
busy a lot... and we can't spend every night together."  
  
Brian pulled Michael close to him again, not letting him get  
  
away. "Stop pouting," he said with a grin and he tickled Michael  
  
under the arms. "It's not as cute as you think it is."  
  
"It's not?" Michael asked, looking up at Brian and grinning.  
  
"Not nearly," Brian said, grinning back. "Now are you going to pose  
  
for these pictures or what?"  
  
Michael smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Brian's neck,  
  
kissing him on the cheek. FLASH! Just in time for the next picture.  
  
"Now look at the camera," Michael said, pressing his cheek up to  
  
Brian's.  
  
They held each other and looked toward the camera for a long time,  
  
but the machine wouldn't take a picture.  
  
"How fucking long do we have to wait?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know," Michael said, frowning.  
  
Then, he was surprised as Brian's hands slipped down to his ass,  
  
lifting him up slightly. Michael yelped, but then smiled, still  
  
looking at the camera. FLASH!  
  
Vero:  
  
Michael smiled at the memory. It was two week ago and Brian will be  
  
here in few minutes. He was curious to know what happened and what  
  
Brian bought to him as a memory gift. Sure Brian fucked plenty of  
  
men.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door and Brian entered the flat with a  
  
happy smile. They talked a little and Brian took something out of  
  
his bag with a very proud smile.  
  
"I did that there!! You will see, it's unique."  
  
"What is it?" Michael was curious.  
  
Brian took the thing out his packet. Michael's eyes widened.  
  
"A dildo? It's not unique."  
  
Brian smiled again. It is, I made it from my own penis, it's the  
  
Kinney dildo."  
  
Michael was in shock wanted to laugh at the same time. " You didn't  
  
do it?"  
  
"Yes, so now I can fuck myself."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I have something for you, I bought a present, sort of."  
  
" Oh yeah, what is it?"  
  
Brian took out a small box and gave it to Michael. Michael took it.  
  
"It's a dildo kit... with that you can do your own dildo from  
  
yourself," said Brian proudly.  
  
"Are you crazy? I won't do that! I don't want to fuck myself," said  
  
Michael.  
  
"Well, I didn't say it was to fuck yourself."  
  
Michael looked at Brian who was grinning. Michael felt  
  
uneasy. "Thanks a lot," he said with a pout.  
  
"Okay, I have to go now, see ya tomorrow," said Brian. He left so  
  
suddenly that Michael didn't have the time to say good-bye.  
  
He turned back to his couch, and saw that damn kit when suddenly his  
  
eyes widened again.  
  
"Fuck," said Michael.  
  
He took his cell phone to call Brian, but Brian didn't answer so he  
  
had to leave a message.  
  
"Brian, you forgot the Kinney dildo here," said Michael, upset but  
  
looking at the dildo. "Fuck," said Michael again, still looking the  
  
dildo.  
  
Brian was in his car, listening to Michael's message, smiling.  
  
Tazzz:  
  
All day, Michael was torn. The dildo was still sitting on the table  
  
where Brian had left it. Brian hadn't returned his call yet,  
  
either. He even tried calling him at the loft, but still no answer.  
  
Michael was tempted, very tempted to use it. How could he not be  
  
tempted? It was practically Brian. It was exactly what Brian looked  
  
like, hard. Michael tried to go about his business, but his eyes  
  
kept being drawn back to the rather large, flesh colored dildo.  
  
Finally, he began to walk slowly toward it and he reached out and ran  
  
a finger down it, closing his eyes and imagining it was really  
  
Brian. Fuck. There was no way he could last with that thing in his  
  
apartment. He quickly drew his hand away and reached for the phone  
  
instead. He dialed Brian's loft and got the answering  
  
machine. "Dammit Brian!" he yelled into the phone. "Why aren't you  
  
answering your phone?" Frustrated, he slammed the phone down.  
  
He looked back at the dildo. His hand unconsciously reached out for  
  
it, but he stopped himself.  
  
"Oh, fuck it!" Michael finally yelled to himself, and he grabbed the  
  
dildo and practically ran to his bedroom.  
  
An hour later, Michael was lying in bed, naked, panting. He had been  
  
fucked by the Kinney dildo and it had been fabulous.  
  
But now he had a problem. He couldn't possibly return the dildo to  
  
Brian now that it had been used.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He lay in bed, thinking and he blushed  
  
thinking about what Brian would think if he knew Michael had used the  
  
Kinney dildo.  
  
Then he got an idea and he smiled. But no, he couldn't do that. He  
  
just couldn't, could he?  
  
Michael got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. He walked  
  
back out to the living room and saw the dildo kit sitting there on  
  
the table. An evil grin crossed his lips and he grabbed the kit and  
  
headed to the bathroom.  
  
The next day Brian came over to get his dildo back.  
  
Michael opened the door and there was Brian standing there with a big  
  
grin on his face.  
  
"So where is it?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael grinned back and handed him the new dildo he had made the  
  
night before. "Right here."  
  
Brian looked at the dildo and was shocked to see that it wasn't the  
  
Kinney dildo at all, but he hid his shock from Michael. "Oh," he  
  
said. He grinned at Michael. "You didn't use it did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Michael said, and he was telling the truth. He  
  
didn't use the dildo he gave to Brian.  
  
Brian and Michael just grinned at each other. Brian glanced slyly  
  
down toward Michael's crotch and then back up.  
  
"Well, thanks for returning it," Brian said. "Oh, by the way, did  
  
you use your kit?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael immediately began to blush, but managed to keep a straight  
  
face as he lied. "Of course not. I told you I don't want to fuck  
  
myself."  
  
"Uh huh," Brian said, knowing Michael was lying. "Well, I gotta go.  
  
I've been dying to try this thing out," he said, holding up the  
  
Novotny dildo.  
  
Michael began to blush even more and his smile faded a little.  
  
"Bye Mikey," Brian said and he winked at Michael as he left.  
  
And Brian went home and he and the Novotny dildo became very close  
  
friends.  
  
THE END 


End file.
